It's just a study, guys
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Nemu asks Ichigo and Rukia to help her with her 'studies of human interactions, especially the one called love'/random/crack/


**It's just a study, guys**

"**The Fight can wait, Barbeque's more important!**" Sarugaki Hyori to Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

**A/N:** Random XD Fluffy XD WAY too short ^^"

* * *

In the 12th division's laboratories. A separated room…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both shouted when they heard Kurotsuchi Nemu's request.

"I asked you to help me with my study of human interactions especially the one called 'love'" she said with her usual blank face.

"But how the heck are we supposed to help you with this? I don't know what's with Rukia but at the moment I don't have any relationships of this kind" Ichigo tried to reason with her.

"I don't have one either."

"Well, you could act as if you two would have such a relationship, no? Please, my father will kill me at least ten times in a row when I'm not finishing this study till the end of this day."

"How are we supposed to help you? And what d'you mean with 'acting'?"

"Well, Kurosaki-san… I've already finished the theoretical part of this I just need to collect first hand observations."

Both, Ichigo and Rukia blushed madly. They knew what she was playing at and there was just no way in Hell!

"I'M NOT DOING THIS!!" both shouted in unison.

"Please."

"No" Rukia stated firmly.

"Kurosaki-san, I will promise you that Zaraki-taicho won't put up a fight with you for a whole year. Kuchiki-san? I will give you my Chappy-Gikongan inventory and that contents 273 containers." No she was bribing them. Hilarious, no?

While Rukia still tried to ignore her pleadings and offer of 273 containers with Chappy-Gikongan Ichigo was already in for it. One year without Kenpachi? That would be like a year vacations!

"Well, you convinced me. What do I have to do to help you?"

A nearly invisible smile flashed over Nemu's face: "Well, I read couples kiss each other to show their affections. Could you demonstrate me?"

Ichigo blushed and glanced at Rukia then looked back at Nemu: "You're kidding, right?"

Of course not, Kurosaki-san. Remember. One year without Captain Zaraki."

The orange-haired teen gulped but turned around to face Rukia. Quickly he pecked her on the cheek. It didn't least a mere second. Both were tomato-red now and didn't look at each other.

But Nemu didn't look satisfied: "That didn't look real and I read couples are kissing on the lips not the cheek. Please, I need it to be realistic otherwise this doesn't make sense at all."

"Okay, then! But you have to keep this crazy Kenpachi away from me for 3 years, understood?"

"Okay."

Again the tall Shinigami faced his shorter counterpart.

"Wha? Ichigo! She's buying y-!"

She silenced up in shock. Ichigo had cupped her left cheek with his right hand and was now bending down to her, their gazes locking.

Their lips met. They seemed to fit the others perfectly. Now Ichigo's other hand went for her free cheek while her arms wrapped around his neck, their eyes closing.

But everything has to end. After 2 and a half minute they broke apart with half closed eyes.

They needed half a second to come back to their senses and jump away from their embrace.

"T-there… sa-satisfied?" Ichigo turned around to the black-haired second seat, red as his name says while stuttering.

"Almost."

"'Almost'?" he asked weak.

"Yeah, I need to see some other variances of this kissing, you know?"

Now he was deep scarlet in the face: "Five years?"

"10 if it's convincing."

"What the Hell am I doing just to keep myself alive" he muttered to himself and once again turned to Rukia.

She seemed oblivious to what the other two were talking about, still flustered about Ichigo kissing her.

When he bend down and kissed her again – this time more passionate – she nearly choked. What the Hell?

But she soon felt her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, dragging him closer. His hands came to her waist bringing her even more to him.

Rukia suddenly felt his tongue sliding over her lips and out of surprise she parted them moaning pleased at the sensation of him invading her mouth.

She slung her legs around his waist and took his face with her hands forcing him more into the kiss.

Due to the lack of oxygen they broke apart, breathing heavy.

Slowly Ichigo's face neared her bare neck, kissing it, touching her exposed skin with his tongue, biting her softly. Rukia moaned quietly while her lips brushed the outline of his jaw.

After 10 long minutes they broke completely apart, both red in the face as the setting sun.

"W-well, is there anything else you need to know?" Ichigo managed to say with a trembling and weak voice.

Nemu flashed them a smile: "No. Thanks a lot you two!"

Ichigo and Rukia exited the 12th division with jelly-filled legs. Ichigo couldn't help himself and lay his left arm around her waist holding her close to him while they walked away.

Back in the 12th division.

"Is that all you guys wanted to see" Nemu asked the group of females that entered the room from behind a fake mirror.

"Yes! We've the whole scenery on tape" Matsumoto exclaimed loudly and clapped her hands: "Thanks for playing along, Nemu!"

Said girl smiled: "No problem, Matsumoto-san."

That tape would get them a lot of fun blackmailing…

* * *

Sorry. I know it's short. Gomen ne…

* * *

But it's funny XD LOL, especially the blackmailing XD

* * *

R&R, please?


End file.
